Not so normal day
by RedWine-StickyMacarons
Summary: This is not my story! I helped with this story. I need to edit this story. Not Mine.


((This Is Zuma's Story I'm going to Fix it the way they had it))

~Zuma: HIO MY PEOPLEZ! Me and my friend here are starting a collaborate fanfiction.

R.W.: Bonjour~~Im helping ^~^

Zuma: Yes you are...I guess we should get the story going soon? Or should we introduce the characters that have desided to try to hide in the corner from this story. *TILTS head back at a dark corner where Ciel is hiding*

R.W: *pulls Sebastian out* Say hello Bassie~

Sebastian: Hello *droned*

Ciel: *Still hiding in the corner* Hi.

Zuma: COME OUT OF THERE AND GREET THE GOOD READERS!

Sebastian: I would recommend to listen to the little lady.

Zuma: *turns towards Sebby* I am not THAT small!

Sebby: You are small enough to for me to do this...*sets elbow on head*

Zuma: HEY! Watch ma ears at least!

R.W: *Smiles* I have chocolate~

Ciel: *Perks up* Chocolate? *Comes out* Im only here for the food.

R.W: You sure?~ Not for Sebastian and You Fu-

Ciel: *blushes and covers her mouth* NO! /

Zuma: *eyes glitter* Uh...please hide that chocolate before it disappears.

Sebby: Chocolate is poisonous to cats but they still will try to get at it.

Zuma: *slowly walks towards R.W.*

Sebby: *places hands on her shoulders*

Zuma: *looks up at him* Please?

R.W: *Smiles* Sorry Ciel You heard Sebastian~ kittens can't have chocolate~

Ciel:*Blush and gasp* I'M NOT A CAT!

R.W: *Looks at Sebastian* Hehe~ not yet~

Zuma: *eyes glitter* Uh...please hide that chocolate before it disappears.

Sebby: Chocolate is poisonous to cats but they still will try to get at it.

Zuma: *slowly walks towards R.W.*

Sebby: *places hands on her shoulders*

Zuma: *looks up at him* Please?

Zuma: *giggles* OH yeah...The whole idea*smirks* By the way, that was an amazing idea.

Sebby: What might, per say, is that idea?

Zuma: NOT TELLING!

R.W: *Grabs ciel* Lets Start shall we?~

Ciel: *Struggling* no!no!

Zuma: I think we shall...but first! DISCLAMERS AND WARNINGS are needed.

DISCLAMERS: Neither of these fine ladies own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters.

R.W: Warnings  
Contains Yoai.

porn and sex references. Slight change of characters. Please don't read if you no like.  
*Pats ciels head*

Zuma: I'm liken it! Shall we begin?

R.W: Yes~ we shall~

Zuma: Ok. *holds megaphone to mouth* PLACES PEOPLE!

Sebby: All of the people you need are right here...

Zuma: *turns megaphone towards Sebby* So-

Sebby: *glares*

Zuma: *lowers megaphone and blushes* Sorry...Uh...Just get onto the stage please.

R.W: *Lets go of Ciel* Time for porn!~

Zuma: Yay! Welcome to the first chapter ~

I was trying to get my brain to work but my body wanted to sleep. I slammed my head onto the desk and instantly regretted it.

"Agh! Why can't I think!" I rubbed my forehead and was staring at the pile of papers to sign. It was big enough to eat me. I slumped back into my seat and sighed and I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called.

"I herd a loud thump, are you alright, Bocchan?" Sebastian said as he walked in through my study doors.

"Oh, it was nothing and don't call me 'bocchan', its just too weird." I replied.

"Ok then. I have come with your afternoon snack, Young Lord." Sebastian said as he laid a cup of tea and a plate of macaroons on my desk. He frowned a little when he saw the pile of 'Signed' papers next to the 'To Be Signed'. I shrunk alittle into my chair as he looked back at me. "You have been in here for two hours and you only signed not even an eighth of the stack? How are you so easily distrated?" He said to me as I messed with the pencils on my desk.

"I just get easily bored, thats all! I would like more excitement than this, like when we fight things." I looked dasily at the papers and thought about the exciting fights we've had. I wish it was more of that now a days I thought. He shook his head,

"Every day can't be an adveture. Some days have to be normal or the exciting ones won't be as exciting" His hair swished back and forth across his forehead and,for some reason, I wanted to bat at it, like a cat. It was so tempting, but too weird. I sighed and laid my head on the desk once more. "I think we should get a new assistant. A girl because I think that Mey-Rin might be feeling challenged about a house full of boys...er...men."

Sebastian Smiled down upon me. " Is that so?~ Very well Young master. Please do get some work done today. I shall be back shortly with a new maid." His silky smooth voice rang through out the room. I watched him bow as he turned to leave. My thoughts have been everywhere today. I could imagine those silky smooth hand rubbing- What am I thinking?! I sat up correctly my face felt hot. I looked down at my paperwork. "This shall certainly take my mind off of the stupid butler" I said aloud to my self mostly.

My mind still was wondering to places I didn't want it go. "For Christ sakes" I said, Maybe it was puberty. Yeah Puberty that shall be my excuse till I can get my mind out the gutter. I reached for a Warm Macaroon and popped the colourful treat in my mouth. wonderful as always, I could never expect less from my butler. I continued on that Stupid boring paper work but who could blame me?

I mean it was so much and so little time. I looked at the clock above the fireplace and sighed, Only 3:45 pm? I wish time would go faster... I sighed again and looked back at the paper 'monster' that was hungrily coming closer.

"Cheese and rice. Work brain!" I grab the top paper on the 'To Be Signed' pile and started reading. 'Earl Phantomhive, please do.. blah blah blah blah'I grabbed a paper and read it. "We want more money... Need more space... Blah Blah Blah.." I Did some papers, then stood up slamming my hands against my desk in frustration. "This is stupid, I could use a walk being copped up in here. I could use a stretch any way. I stood up from my spot, bones popping from no activity the last hour or so. I walked to the door and opened it. "A stroll around my home couldn't hurt."I opened the doors and looked around to see if Sebastian was around. Phew, not here. I started to walk down, wait, more like tip-toe down the hallway to avoid getting caught by him. I was able to sneak out into the back garden and was surprised to see a swarm of Navy and crimson butterflies surrounding the roses. I shook my head and looked back and the butterflies were gone. Must have imagined them. I don't know why though... Oh well I walked through the rose bushes and brushes the palm of my gloved hand past as I walked. My glove got snagged on a thorn and my glove was taken with it. I didn't notice till I scratched it on a thorn. The ruby liquid started to bubble on my hand and there was a single drop on the thorn itself.

I gasped and pulled my hand back. "Ow damn." I looked at the cut, I was interrupted by some one calling me. "Young master?" Damn. I had been caught. I looked up to expect Sebastian going to chide me like a child. But instead found...

Do you need some bandages?" A young maid was reaching for my hand and looked concerned. I let her grab my hand in hers as she looked at it.

"Why...Hello miss?"

"I'm Miss. Sachiko~ I'm the new maid at the Phantomhive estate. I'm here to serve you in any way Young master." She smiled up. "We should take care of your hand youngmaster. I would hate for you to get it infected of sick from it."11h ago

"Oh, uh. Thanks" I replied. I saw her whip out some bandages and stared to wrap my hand. "Did you happen to see my glove back there, Sachiko?" I asked looking behind her.

"I am sad to say but, I didn't." I winced as she tightened the wrapping. "Almost done, sir. Hold on" She tied a knot into the bandages and stood up.

"Th-Thanks" I cursed under my breath at my stuttering.

There was something off about her, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something off. But then again all my servants had something off about. "Young master?" She called out to e. I blinked and realized that I had been staring. "O-oh sorry..." She smiled and giggled. I straightened up, I can't show weaknesses to this stranger. "You're butler is waiting for you in your office my lord." She bowed.

I watched her and sighed. "Of course he is. Well welcome to the Phantomhive manour. I'll have Mey-Rin show you around." She smiled. Something very off indeed. I started to walk hoping she would follow. We made it back inside to my office where he was waiting for me beside my desk with a silver tray and a small frown on his face.

"Young master, you mustn't go off with out telling anyone. We were a little worried that you got kidnapped, again ." Sebastian smirked. "You happen to do that a lot, don't you?" I wasn't amused by his witty banter.

"I just went out for a stroll around the house. I thought it would be good since I have been cooped up in their for hours."

"Oh Bocchan." He said with a sigh shaking his head disappointedly at me. "I do believe you have yet to make lunch Sebastian. Or introduce me to the new maid." I said with a svowl on my face. His face lit up and snapped his fingers. Sachiko was standing right next to him. "Young master this is Sachiko Nekozowa. I have made sure she has met all the requirements to be here." I looked at her and nodded. "Yes. Have Mey show her around. And do go make lunch now." I said in my commanding voice. I sat at the desk and pretended to gather up papers. "Yes my lord. Please get some work done"

(Welll... whelp I need to fix this)

Zuma: HAHA *singsong* Ciel's in trouble!  
Sebby: Uh, you guys are kind of too.  
Zuma: How so?  
Sebby: You left the readers with a cliff hanger.  
Zuma: Oh...right. =^w^= Can't blame me for wanting to put out the first chapter!

R.W: Sebby~ I think Little Ciel needs a punishment!~  
Ciel: No! I'm not a kid!  
R.W: I'm seem to think otherwise

Zuma: Oooo! *chants* punishment, punishment, punishment!  
Sebby: You are such a child.  
Zuma: *pouts* So what? You're like a BAJILLION years old!  
Sebby: I-I...  
Zuma: Leaves ya speechless, don't it.  
Sebby: No...I'm just calculating how old I am.  
Zuma: Hold on tight everyone! This is gonna take a while! *flops onto couch and flips on TV*

R.W: *holds Ciel* Did you like my last name pun?~  
Ciel: WHAT?! NO DON"T GIVE ME TO SEBASTIAN! *struggles*

Zuma: Uh...*cricket, cricket* no...Was I supposed to?  
Sebby: *sighs* I-I can't even.  
Zuma: WOAH SLO-MO! Y U B TALKING LIKE TEEN?  
Sebby: Hu?  
Zuma: *facepalm*  
Sebby: I guess we will never know now.

R.W: hehehe~ you'll get it later~ no worries. *hands ciel to sebastian* Go for it big boy~  
Ciel: NO!NO!NO! NO Sebastian!

Zuma: Man! *sighs* I wanted to know...wait...I think...nope nevermind!  
Sebby: *licks lips hungrily*  
Zuma: GET A ROOM!  
Sebby: Ok. *hangs Ciel over his shoulder and walks out*  
Zuma: Oops...SORRY CIEL!

R.W: lets go find a hole in wall~

Zuma: *whispers* To watch? Or what? Because I'm kinda wanting to watch ma Looney Toons.

R.W: I have chocolate!~

Zuma: *eyes glisten* C-Can I have a piece?  
Zuma's Sub-continence: Don't give the neko chocolate!  
Zuma: *licks lips*  
Z's S-C: Zuma? Back away slowly!

R.W:And its especially made for cats~~ *Smiles and heads towards the room* You only get it if you come~

Zuma: *squeals* Yay! Come where exactly? *gasps* *whispers*Are we going to spy on them?

R.W:Yep~ helps the fanfictions~

Zuma: *tail twitches* Uh... can we just get on with the ending or are we going to make a new chapter? Your choice! *eye twitches* I would like the chocolate though...

R.W: Up to you~ *Throws a piece of chocolate up in the air. Here~

Zuma:*catches and munches on chocolate* Phanks! Bye guys! *waves* See you next chapter!

R.W: Bye~


End file.
